Uranus' First Transformation
by Caterpillar
Summary: What will the most masculine Senshi do about her new role as a Champion of Justice? Read on and find out.


I do not own Sailor Moon or any related characters or ideas. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and all of those wonderful people who allow us to watch Sailor Moon.  
Sorry! Technical difficulties and all that.  
  
The little boy in the garage was unconscious, but he'd be okay. Sailor Neptune changed back into Michiru, and waited for the medics to show up. While they were waiting, Haruka went over and picked her stick off the floor and shoved it in her pocket.  
The paramedic finally came, and Haruka helped him lift the boy onto the stretcher. "Whatever that thing was, it looks like it's gone. Are you two okay?" the burly man asked the girls.  
"You'd better look at Michi's-"  
"I'm fine, Haruka. It's nothing serious." Michiru cut her off. The paramedic looked at them funny, but walked away without saying anything. When he was out of earshot, she explained. "One of the benefits of being a Sailor Senshi is quick healing. I should be fine by tomorrow." She turned to Haruka. "Now let's go home so that we can talk in private."  
When they got there, Michiru told Haruka about all of the battles she had been in, and how lonely it had been to fight by herself. "I can't tell you how happy I am, Haruka. Now we can fight together."  
"Like we don't do enough of that as it is," Haruka mumbled. She pulled her Henshin stick out of her pocket. "So what exactly am I supposed to do with this thing, anyway?"  
"It allows you to transform into Sailor Uranus. See, you hold it up like this…" Haruka did as she was told, feeling incredibly stupid. "Now shout out Uranus Star Power, Make Up!"  
"You're kidding, right?" Haruka saw her lover's look and knew that she was serious. What are the neighbors going to think, she thought. "Okay, here we go. Uranus Star Power, Make Up!" She felt herself being led through motions that felt vaguely familiar, like performing an old dance she knew as a child. When she was done she stood there, glaring at Michiru.  
"You could have warned me about that little naked part. What the hell happened to my clothes? Oh my God!" She noticed her skirt, and tried to pull it down farther. "This thing barely covers my ass! Where'd you get it, Victoria's Secret?" While she was trying to adjust her skirt, she lost her balance and crashed onto the floor. Haruka looked at her shoes. "Huh-uh, no. I am not wearing high heels."  
Michiru helped her off the floor. "You saw what I was wearing. Why is this such a big surprise?"  
"I thought that was a personal choice," Sailor Uranus said. "So when do I get to attack something?" As if on cue, someone started screaming on the street below. Michiru changed into Sailor Neptune, and Haruka took the time to truly appreciate the intricate choreography involved in transforming. Others would say that she was just staring at Michiru's nude body.  
Neptune took Sailor Uranus' hand and led her to the window. She opened the window and stepped out onto the fire escape. "Um, the elevators in this building are complimentary, you know. We can just use on of those." Haruka looked down twenty floors to the street below. "Please."  
"It's faster this way. Just trust me." To Uranus's horror, Sailor Neptune leapt off the fire escape. With the grace of a cat, she landed on the one below. Uranus screwed up her courage, closed her eyes, and jumped off herself. In a minute, they were standing on the street. The girly screams were coming from around the corner. The two dashed off to rescue the poor soul in trouble. I hope she's cute, Haruka thought.  
"She" turned out to be a very scared adolescent boy. His vocal cords achieved new highs in the soprano range as he stared at the daimon in front of him. Neptune noticed the writing on his shirt, which read "Tokyo Chamber Choir for Young Men". About twenty preteen boys were cowering in a corner, trying to hide from what had been the choirmaster.  
Uranus ran in front of the boys, putting herself in between the daimon and the kids. Neptune ran to the other side, and tried to draw the monster into the street. She jumped and dodged the daimon's claws, trying to distract the monster. "Uranus! Use you attack!"  
Uranus panicked for a moment. How was she supposed to know what to do? Holding her hand up in the air felt right, so she did that. "Uranus…" The energy filled her palm, causing a tingling sensation and making her hair stand on end. "World Shaking!" She spun around and slammed her fist into the ground. The energy balled rocketed away from her, cutting a zigzag pattern in the street.  
"I see London, I see France. I see yo-ur underpants." Uranus' eyes bugged out and her cheeks flushed. When she slammed her fist down, her skirt had flipped up in the back. She whirled around and yanked her skirt down. The boys were making wolf whistles and catcalls. The older boys were giving her a look that said "I like what I see". Embarrassed, Sailor Uranus went over to help the old choirmaster.  
"I think he's gong to be okay, Uranus," Neptune said. That elicited a fresh round of laughter and cheers from the peanut gallery. They boys were nudging each other.  
"We saw Uranus! We saw Uranus!" They were chanting now. Sailor Uranus was torn between the impulse to crawl down a hole and die, or kill someone. Neptune, sensing that her urge to kill was rising, took her lover's hand and led Uranus around the corner, where they could transform again without any prying eyes around.  
Later, in the apartment, Haruka was still in a huff. "Why do I have to be Sailor Uranus? Were all the good planets taken or something?" She took the tea that Michiru offered her, but didn't drink it. "Of all the @#$&^%$ names to have…" her voice trailed off, and Michiru thought it was best to get her partners mind off the subject.  
"You know, there's one more good thing about being a Sailor Senshi," she said.  
"And what is that?"  
"You can use these sticks in ways never before imagined."  



End file.
